1997
Television & Movies * The World According to School and the Backyard Gang opens at the Sundance Film Festival, January 21 * School and the Backyard Gang Season 2 premieres, August 14 * CBS Sunday Morning reports on School and the Backyard Gang around the world, December 10 * When Parents Are Deployed television special on Nickelodeon, December 27 International Television * Shabdkosh begins airing in India * BYG English premieres in the UK Version of Nickelodeon Appearances * Tony on Good Morning America, February 2 * Tony on ESPN's Cold Pizza, February 2 * Tony on Martha, February 2 * Britney and Jessica Simpson's Pizza Hut commercials debut, February 5 * Tony's Ford Escape Hybrid commercial debuts, February 5 * Sarah on The Tony Danza Show, February 10 * Sarah on Oprah, February 27 * Britney (ranking #41) on E!'s 101 Incredible Celebrity Slimdowns 60 - 41, March 15 * Tony and Britney at the TV Land Awards, March 22 * the Backyard Gang on Jeopardy, April 4 * Tony on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, April 9 * Tony on American Idol, May 10 * Tony on The Today Show, May 16 * Tony on American Idol, May 24 * Sarah on A Capitol Fourth, July 4 * Gabi on Martha, July 10 (edited rerun) * Sarah on the Today Show, September 6 * Britney on the Today Show, September 14 * Sarah on Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me!, September 30 * Tony on Martha, October 5 * Chuck on Martha, October 24 * Sarah on Emeril Live, November 26 * Tony on Good Morning America, December 7 * Tony on Live with Regis and Kelly, December 8 * Tony on The Live Desk, December 8 * Tony on The 9, December 8 * Tony on MTV News, December 8 * Tony on The Early Show, December 11 * Britney on Martha, December 19 Live appearances * Tony at Berlin Fashion Week, Adidas event, January 29 * Tony at the Chicago Auto Show, February 8 * Sarah, The National Governor's Association Forum, February 26 * Sarah appearance at New York Barnes and Noble, September 9 * Tony at Michigan State University, September 28-30 * Sarah at the Hollywood Christmas Celebration from the Grove, November 19 Events * Sarah performs at'' Hollywood Meets Motown'' in New York, March 15 Album releases * A BYG Christmas Carol CD Sampler, November 14 DVD releases * Discovering Science * The Letter of the Day is... * It's a'' Parade!'' International DVD releases Books * Global Mike Travels All Over, February 28 * Sarah's Easy As 123, June * BYG Dad: Evolution of an Actor, June 30 * Sarah's Easy As ABC, August * My Life as a BYG Member, September 5 * Please Do Not Open this Book!, September 26 * Wubba-Wubba Woo!, September 26 Christmas ornaments * American Greetings Muppet Christmas Ornaments, September Merchandise * Bird's the Word Sarah * Squeeze N' Play Sarah Character Debuts Tony, Sarah, Chuck, Mike, and Britney On the Web * Kids II announces a partnership with Verizon Wireless to offer School and the Backyard Gang content on its V CASTnetwork. November. Parades Category:Timeline